


Azure Winds

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead People, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Mild Gore, Verdant Wind and Azure Moon AU thingie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri should be dead, Claude believes.
Kudos: 9





	1. Dead Man Walking

Dimitri should be dead, Claude believes.

In fact, the Golden Deer  _ thought  _ Dimitri was dead -- surrounded by various mangled corpses and ransacked land. That would leave to the assumption that Dimitri was also dead. It was only when Claude barely noticed the slight rise and fall of the prince’s chest that he realised that Dimitri was barely hanging on to life.

Claude, Leonie and Marianne found him (Dimitri) while searching the woods of the Monastery. At first, they smelled the ash. Venturing further, they found Dimitri in a pile of corpses, like mentioned. 

Dimitri was nude -- all for his cape -- and covered in fresh and old scars. However, it seemed whoever attacked the Blue Lions wanted to impact the prince; killing and mutilating everyone close to Dimitri.

The  _ horrors  _ that were the other corpses. 

Claude could make them out -- the corpse with the singed hair and burnt clothing  _ barely  _ resembled sweet Annette, and the corpse with the least amount of “damage” done to it was poor Sylavain (strangled and clothing damp, implying whoever attacked drowned the swordsmen). 

Ingrid -- pierced by arrows, limp on the hard ground.

Felix -- decapitated. A horribly death, and what Claude knows of Faerghus families, that would devastate Lord Rodrigue (who already lost a son).

The remaining bodies, Claude presumed to Mercedes and Ashe. Both were burnt to a crisp, only recognisable by the fact that one corpse was busty and curvy whilst the other was masculine. 

“Goddess,” Marianne mumbles faintly -- helping Leonie pick Dimitri up. Well, help was loosely what she was doing. It was more ‘gently picking him up’ and ‘using healing hands to heal the smaller cuts on Dimitri. “This… this is horrible.”

Leonie nods. “He smells like death.” She says flatly, almost disassociating from the current situation to not break. 

_ He was surrounded by dead bodies for, god knows how long,  _ Claude realizes. The shear horror of it all.

Dimitri was surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends -- his family _. _

\---

Entering the monastery with Dimitri was entertaining.

First, was Seteth’s reaction (who had Flayn with him, like always).

“Oh goddess!” The wyvern knight exclaimed, covering younger girls eyes, shielding her from Dimitri’s nudeness. “

Second, was Shamir.

“Holy shit,” The sniper stated flatly. “Did you bring a dead body?” Commenting on Dimitri’s wounds.

Marianne shook her head. “We-” She pauses. “Where’s Manuela?” She asks, timidly. “He needs immediate medical attention.”

Leonie kept walking, still holding Dimitri. “She’d probably be in her office.”

“She is!” Flayn piped up, pulling Seteth’s hands away from her eyes. “Ms. Manuela has been in her office all day,”

“Good, thank you Flayn.” Claude said. 

\---

It was a couple hours til Dimitri woke up.

Late into the night, Claude saw the hulking body sit up. And to say Claude was scared shitless was an understatement.

The man, with shaggy blond hair and bruised body, was utterly terrifying. His eyes blinked quickly, giving a thousand yard stare. Dimitri’s complexion was sickly and pale, his body skinny and emaciated (although he was still muscular -- Dimitri looked as if his skin was stretched too thin onto his body).

“Where am I?” He mumbled, and glanced over to Claude.

Which was actually terrifying. Dimitri’s eyes -- well, now that Claude got a good look at the other man’s face,  _ eye,  _ singular -- was foggy and glassy. His lips were thin and bluish, almost fitting for someone who led the Blue Lions.

“Claude?” The prince whispered. 


	2. Disturbance

Claude tries to prepare himself -- Dimitri is a scary guy, reports say the prince can take an entire battalion by himself. One wrong move and the Golden Deer is down a member. Thankfully Claude is a smooth talker.

“Good morning, your princliness.” Claude greets, trying to act as friendly as humanly possible. It’s also not morning unfortunately, but eh. That’s really a non-problem. “You took quite a spill earlier. How are you feeling?”

Dimitri gave a toxic glare. “Spare it, Claude.” He snaps. And that nearly scares the shit out of Claude. “Where am I?”

“The Monastery.” Claude answers immediately. It’s best not to get him angry, as Claude would actually like his head attached to his body. “Well, what remains of it.” 

Dimitri nods. He seems to like that response,  _ which is very good _ . “I see. Where’s the rest of the Golden Deer? The Knight of Seiros?”

“They’re all alive. The Knights are protecting the Church, looking for Rhea. Same for the Golden Deer.” He smiles. "Of course, the Deer is also defending the Leicester Alliance." And then, Claude pauses. Mainly, to prepare himself or ready his words. 

“Are you not going to ask where…” Claude pauses, again. He shouldn’t ask this of Dimitri — especially considering Dimitri’s mentality. “Are you not going to ask where the rest of the Blue Lions are?”

“I don’t need to. I already know they’re all dead.”

_ Well.  _ At least Claude doesn’t have to be the bearer of bad news. Which is always a nice thing to avoid. “...I see, since you know that much, who did it?” He coughs. Not out of sickness, but of discomfort. He’s always been difficult with dealing with situations like this. “That’s if, you can of course.”

“Adrestian forces.” Dimitri answers. “That  _ witch  _ sent them after us, at night. They… I’m assuming _you_ saw the bodies. Burnt our safe house. Killed those who got out. They only kept me alive for… goddess knows why.” Something in Dimitri changes once he finishes his rather short synopsis. His voice is crackled, like glass. His lone eye downcast.

“They striped you nude, which is messed up. I’m glad you still have your cape.” Claude says awkwardly. He does wonder, however, how Seteth is going to lecture him for bringing a nude man in the mere  _ presence  _ of Flayn. 

“What is this leading up to, Claude?” Dimitri snaps.

“Huh?”

Dimitri half-stands up, although he immediately sits back down. “Are you going to kill me?” He breathes. “You found the monster of Faerghus, Claude.”

Claude laughed. Not to mock, but for the fact his intentions are being dug at. It’s a knee-jerk reaction from having to  _ exist  _ near Lorenz. “No, quite the opposite, your highness.” He wonders if that last part comes off as irreverent.

The prince tilts his head in confusion.

“For a moment, imagine my position.” A pause. Claude needs to find his words. He may have known the other man for a year, but Dimitri has changed. “I have just rescued the supposedly dead  _ Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd _ , next in line to the throne of the Faerghus Kingdom. I’m the leader of the Alliance, a neutral party that’s friendly with the said kingdom.”

The boar prince gives a strange look. “I’m… not following you.”

Claude sighs. “Why would I kill my ally?” He pauses. “Plus, with the Kingdom’s army and Alliance forces, we could stomp out the Empire. It’s a  _ win-win  _ scenario, Dimitri. The church finds Rhea,” He of course doesn’t add the tidbit of  _ and I get to interrogate the archbishop _ , “and you get to-”

Dimitri’s eyes light up. “I’ll get to have that witch’s head.” The prince finishes, a weird smile on his face.

“So you agree to a partnership?”

“Yes, of course.”

This is a very pleasing outcome for Claude.


End file.
